The present invention relates to the removal of hubs and, more particularly, to an axle hub puller. Current devices available that pull a front axle hub off are weak, hard to use, and can damage the hub during removal. These devices are of poor quality and design. Situations occur where the puller may bind on the axle shaft. Frequently, the mounting portion of the hub will corrode and seize to part of the suspension, commonly called the steering knuckle or axle housing. When the user attempts to pull on the hub or bearing assembly out, it separates into two pieces, ruining it. As can be seen, there is a need for an axle hub puller that provides a smooth and equal pulling force on the hub that may keep it from binding on the axle shaft during the removal.